Down the Rabbit Hole (Alice version) (My version)
Detective88 presents Alice in Wonderland Starring Hynden Walch as Alice Diana Kaarina as the singing voice of Alice Laura Bailey as Odette Corey Burton as Timothy Rip Taylor as Genie (Gene) Dee Bradley Baker as Jim Crow Jeff Bergman as Foghorn Leghorn and Daffy Duck Michael Leon Wooley as Louis Jim Cummings as Ray and Kaa Rob Paulsen as The Wolf Ellen David as Mama Miao Jeff Bennett as Raj Eric Idle as Sir Hiss Samantha Manthis as Crysta Richard Libertini as Dijon Bill Fagerbakke as Br'er Bear Jess Harrell as Br'er Fox Cathy Weseluck as Spike Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo and Clam Bebe Neuwirth as Mirage and James Woods as Warren T. Rat Chorus: Alice in Wonderland Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hills or underland Or just behind a tree? When clouds go rolling by Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky Chorus: Where is the land beyond the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? Female Chorus: They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Chorus: Alice in Wonderland Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hill or here or there I wonder where One sunny day in England, there were a lot of activities in the park. Toons were either playing games or fishing in the pond. Sitting under a tree was a Norwegian woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white dress with blue-green puffy sleeves, teal linings on her dress, and green shoes. Her name was Odette, and she was currently reading a history book. "... leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Mickey and Oswald, the earls of Toonia and Toonance declared for him, and even Goofy-" Odette was cut off when a shoe waved at her face. "Alice!" Sitting on a branch was a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue dress with a white pinafore and apron on her chest, wearing white bloomers and an underskirt under her dress. She wears white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a black ribbon with a bow top centered on her head. Her name was Alice, Odette's daughter. Right now, she was making a daisy chain rather than listening to Odette. Accompanying her on the branch was an orange kitten with green eyes and wears a pink ribbon on her neck. Her name was Dinah. "I'm listening," Alice told Odette in a bored voice. As Alice continued making her daisy chain, Odette continues reading. "And even Goofy, the archbishop of Toonterbury, agreed to meet with Kronk and offered him the crown." Meanwhile, Alice placed her completed daisy chain on Dinah's head, who shook it off onto Odette's head. Alice giggled but Odette shouted, "Alice! Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?" "I'm sorry, Mother." Alice apologized. "But how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" "My dear child, there are a lot of great books in this world without pictures," Odette responded. Alice rolled her eyes. "In this world, perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures." "Your world?" Odette asked with a laugh. "What nonsense." Then an idea sprung in Alice's head. She picked up Dinah and set her on her lap. "That's it, Dinah! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." Dinah nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't," Alice continued. This perplexed Dinah, who shook her head in confusion. "And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" asked Alice and Dinah nodded and meowed. Alice jumped down to the ground, and Odette was too busy reading to notice. "In my world," Alice said, "You wouldn't say meow. You'd say, 'Yes, Miss Alice.'" Dinah meowed. "Oh, but you would." Alice said as she picked up her cat. She started to walk away. "You'd be just like people, Dinah, and all the other animals too." She put Dinah down in a flowerbed, as Alice said, "Why, in my world..." Alice: Cats and rabbits Would reside in fancy little houses And be dressed in hats and shoes and trousers. Alice drops a flower on Dinah and she bats it away. Alice lies down in the daisy field. Alice: In a world of my own All the flowers Would have very extra special powers They would sit and talk to me for hours When I'm lonely in a world of my own A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp. Alice: There'd be new birds Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it. Alice: Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off. Alice: Within that world of my own I could listen to a babbling brook And hear a song that I could understand Alice and Dinah lie down on the riverbank. Alice: I keep wishing it could be that way Because my world would be a wonderland As the song ended, Alice closed her eyes and touched a river and her reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed farther down the river. Dinah's jaws dropped and she did take a double take. The reflection was a brown circus mouse, wearing a red/gold ringmaster's outfit with a matching hat with a white feather. His name was Timothy Q. Mouse. He had his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune. Dinah started to tug on Alice as she meowed loudly, trying to get the girl's attention. "Oh, Dinah," Alice said. "It's just a circus mouse with wearing a circus uniform..." Her eyes snapped open and she too did a double take with a surprised look on her face. Timothy pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, as Alice added in surprise, "And a watch!" Timothy looked at the watch and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oh, my goodness!" Timothy exclaimed. He began to run away, as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" "Now this is curious," Alice said. "What could a circus mouse possibly be late for?" She got up and started to follow the mouse and Dinah followed her owner, as Alice yelled, "Please, sir!" Timothy: I'm late, I'm late For a very important date No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! As he disappeared over a hill, Alice stopped and said to her cat, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then she yelled, as she and Dinah chased after him, "Mister Mouse! Wait!" Timothy: No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! Timothy reached a hole in the side of a hill and turned. Timothy: No time to say good-bye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He jumped into the hole and disappeared again. Alice and Dinah ran to the rabbit hole and Alice got down on her knees. "My, what a peculiar place to have a party," she said and Dinah meowed in agreement. Alice started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Dinah, we really shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Alice said as she squeezed into the tunnel. "After all, we haven't been invited!" She did fit, but she was a tad too big, as she crawled down the tunnel and added, "And curiosity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLEEEE!" The reason why she had suddenly screamed was because she had fallen. The tunnel had led to another large hole. Dinah was lucky enough not to fall also, as she watched Alice fell down, rapidly. "Good-bye, Dinah!" Alice shouted, as she fell into the darkness and the girl and cat waved to each other. "GOOD-BYYYYEEE!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes